


Kinktober 2020: Formal Wear

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, and then some feelings snuck in, formal wear, how DARE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny and Rafael attend a black tie event.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Formal Wear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_sb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_sb/gifts).



"A black tie event?" Sonny asks when Rafael hands him the invitation. "How black tie is it? Like black tie or _black tie_?"

Rafael chuckles at the question, amazed that he knows what Sonny means. They've been dating three months, and Rafael swears he's learned an entire new language with the way Sonny asks questions and tells stories. "Non-emphasis black tie. A full tux and well-polished shoes. If you want to play with the idea, you have free reign."

Sonny looks at the invite, then cuts Rafael a sly smile. "Free reign? You sure about that?"

Rafael meets that sly smile with a smirk of his own. "Do your worst," he says, reaching up to brush fake lint off Sonny's suit jacket shoulder. "I know you can dress yourself." 

The way Sonny's sly smile slips into a soft, pleased smile makes Rafael's stomach flip perfectly. 

*

**Sonny:** Got caught up in an interrogation. Won't be able to meet you before. I'll just see you at the gala. I've got my invite in my tux.

**Rafael:** Okay. Try not to be too late. I'll try not to die of boredom before you get there.

**Sonny:** Do my best. At least you'll be well-dressed for your funeral. 

**Rafael:** That's the spirit.

*

Rafael arrives fifteen minutes after the event starts. The ballroom is already a quarter full with everyone milling about. He gets a drink from the open bar and surveys the crowd. He nods a few hellos and sips his drink as he leans lighty on the bar. 

"You look like James Bond."

Rafael huffs a laugh at Sonny's voice behind him. He turns around to say something clever and stops cold, his jaw dropping. 

Sonny beams and smoothes a hand down his jacket. He's wearing the classic white shirt and black tie, but his entire tux is patterned with pink flowers on a black background. The pink makes him glow, bringing out the natural blush on his cheeks and the brightness of his lips. His eyes are a perfect contrast, shining with pleased amusement at having caught Rafael off guard. 

"Wow," Rafael manages after a moment. He clears his throat and sips his drink as Sonny gestures to the bartender for his own drink. "I was expecting a patterned tie or a colored shirt, but this is…" He shakes his head and reaches out, tracing the petal of one flower. "This is stunning. You're stunning."

Sonny ducks his head, his smile growing. "I was hoping you'd like it. I had it on order when you showed me the invite. I had other plans for the first time I wore it, but this works, too."

Rafael simply looks at Sonny as the bartender comes over for Sonny's order. Sonny flashes Rafael a quick grin and orders a martini, and Rafael matches his smile as the bartender starts to mix the drink. "How were you going to introduce me to this high-fashion moment?" He asks, leaning in close to Sonny. 

"A very fancy dinner. Chef's table. Jackets and ties required."

Rafael nods slowly. "Sounds amazing. When's our reservation?"

Sonny laughs and leans down, stealing a brief kiss. "Next week."

Rafael holds his tongue until the bartender sets Sonny's martini in front of him and leaves them alone. "Good to know."

Sonny sips his martini and makes a pleased noise as he swallows. "Why's that?" he asks. 

Rafael takes a slow sip of his drink, meeting Sonny's eyes and giving him a promising, hot look. "You'll see after we head out," Rafael replies. 

Sonny meets his look with one of his own. "I look forward to it, Mr. Bond."

*

Rafael manages to hold himself together until they're halfway to his place in the Lyft. During the gala, he and Sonny had worked the room separately and together, so there were moments when Rafael couldn't see him or the perfect pattern of his suit. But in the car, it feels like all the available light has narrowed into a single point to really make Sonny look absolutely devastating. The streetlamps keep picking up a faint shimmer in the pink thread, and the way the various lights wash across Sonny's face makes him look like a painting. 

"You gonna do something, or do I have to make the move?" Sonny murmurs, just loudly enough to be heard over the radio.

Rafael's tempted to make him move first, but he moves instead. It's fun to tease and poke at Sonny, but that's not what Rafael wants right now. He takes off his seatbelt and slides across the seat until he and Sonny are pressed together from knee to hip. He thumbs a button cover on Sonny's shirt, then reaches up and undoes his bow tie. Sonny opens the first button of his shirt himself as Rafael steals the first kiss, opening his mouth the barest amount to breathe against Sonny's lips, then pulling away so he can duck his head and kiss the newly naked hollow of Sonny's throat. 

"Mmm," Sonny hums, pressing a kiss into Rafael's hair. He slips a hand under Rafael's jacket and strokes his side as Rafael lifts up to start another kiss. This one lasts longer, Sonny's tongue slipping across Rafael's with a languid motion that makes Rafael feel like they could simply sit here forever and kiss. "God, I love you in a tux," Sonny murmurs into Rafael's ear, sliding his other hand under Rafael's jacket as well. He nuzzles Rafael's ear, then kisses his neck, stroking his back with his fingers. "You look like a goddamn wet dream."

Rafael shivers at the description. Sonny's got a filthy mouth in bed, and goddamn if it doesn't always hit Rafael right in his cock. "Well, I'm not alone in that," he replies, spreading his hands across the front of Sonny's jacket. He can feel the different textures of the black and pink portions of the jacket, and he can feel the stitching. 

The car brakes hard, and Rafael only doesn't fly off the seat because Sonny tightens his hold on his back. "I think we're here," Sonny says with a laugh. He glances towards the driver's seat, and Rafael sees his dimples, even in the near-darkness afforded by the awning over the door of his building. "Hey, man, thanks. I promise I'll make the tip worth it, and I won't mark you down for the stop."

"Thanks," The guy says, giving them a wave and clearly making sure to _not_ make eye contact. 

"I don't know what he's so uncomfortable about," Rafael says as he nods to the doorman who opens the front door. "We didn't even get below the waist."

"Exhibitionist," Sonny mutters as he presses the button to call the elevator. 

"I have been very clear about that," Rafael replies and slides his hand down from Sonny's waist to his ass. 

Sonny shakes his head and yanks Rafael onto the elevator, kissing him open-mouthed and unapologetic as the doors close behind them. "Fuck, you are so goddamn hot like this," Sonny gasps, then dives in for another kiss. 

They stumble off the elevator on Rafael's floor, barely pulling away from each other enough to walk. Rafael has his keys out and ready by the time they reach the door, and it takes an extreme concentration of will to keep his hands steady and fit the key in the lock. 

"Fuck. Need to mess up your nice tux," Sonny says in his ear. "Want to get you all messed up."

"You first," Rafael answers as he pushes the door open. He yanks his keys from the lock, then closes the door hard behind him, tossing his keys into the bowl next to the door as Sonny crowds him and rubs his dick through his trousers. "I--"

"No, I want to suck your dick first," Sonny says. "You can do anything you want to me after that, but I need your dick in my mouth right fucking now."

Rafael wheezes and nods, undoing his tie and the top two buttons of his shirt as Sonny drops to his knees and quickly opens and yanks down his trousers. He gasps when Sonny presses his whole face against the front of his underwear and sucks on the outline of his shaft through his shorts. "Jesus," he whispers. 

Sonny pulls away, flashes him a filthy grin, yanks down his underwear hard. Rafael's cock bobs free, and Sonny swoops down on it, sucking down half of it in one go. He laps at the slit and hollows his cheeks, his eyes closing in pleasure. 

"Oh, fuck," Rafael murmurs, getting his fingers into Sonny's hair. Sonny loves to suck his dick, and he is very, very good at it. But there's something about him doing it while still entirely dressed in the floral tux that makes Rafael's balls tighten hard. "Fuck. I could. Fuck. Your mouth."

Sonny replies by lowering his jaw and letting his face go a bit slack. He pulls off almost entirely and tilts his head up to meet Rafael's eyes. The invitation is clear. Rafael cups the back of Sonny's head with both hands and slowly pushes his dick as far back into Sonny's mouth as he can take. 

Sonny hums encouragement, and for a moment, he looks like he might cough, but he recovers. He grabs Rafael's bare thighs and shoves his head forward a few inches, seeking out more of what Rafael's offered him. 

"Okay," Rafael says, taking a deep, slow breath. "Okay, I'll give it to you like you want."

Sonny moans, and his eyes flutter closed. He tilts his head down just a touch, and this time when Rafael pushes into his mouth, he can feel Sonny's soft palate along the entire length of his dick. 

"FUCK." Rafael shouts, and he has a brief moment of concern that a neighbor may have just heard him, but then Sonny's closing his lips around his shaft and sucking hard, and Rafael decides he really doesn't care what the neighbor might have heard. 

Sonny keeps up his suction, adding tiny licks to the head of Rafael's dick as Rafael slips his dick in and out of his mouth, building up friction and speed as he goes. It only takes a handful of strokes before he's properly and happily fucking Sonny's mouth, and Sonny's moans and had squeeze-and-release of Rafael's thighs says he's feeling the same. 

Rafael comes with his dick almost down Sonny's throat and groans loudly when he feels Sonny lap his come from his shaft and then swirl it over the head of his dick. His knees shake as Sonny licks him clean, and he's still not on entirely certain legs when Sonny stands up and presses himself to Rafael from shoulder to knee. 

"How do you want me?" Sonny asks, rubbing his hips back and forth so the folds on his tuxedo shirt catch against Rafael's button covers. 

"Open your pants," Rafael says. He doesn't look away from Sonny's face as Sonny does it. "Take your dick out." Sonny does that as well, and Rafael reaches down to wrap his hand over Sonny's. "Show me how to jerk you off."

"You know exactly how to jerk me off," Sonny says, and Rafael marvels at how something so dirty can sound so oddly sweet when Sonny's saying it with that smile. 

"Show me anyway," Rafael says. He uses his free hand to untuck his tuxedo shirt. "Show me and come on my tux."

Sonny chokes and presses against Rafael hard, his dick trapped between their bodies for a moment. "SHIT."

"Too much?" Rafael asks, though he's laughing. 

"No. Nope. No." Sonny says, his hand moving steadily on his cock. He ducks his head and licks at the hollow of Rafael's throat like Rafael had kissed him earlier. He sucks hard, and Rafael feels blood rise to the surface. He grunts in approval, picturing the mark Sonny might leave and liking the idea of it. A dark purple signature of Sonny's teeth and mouth tucked away under Rafael's collar. 

"Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck." Sonny whispers in time with his stroking, his fingers loosening and tightening with Rafael's as he shifts his grip. "God, I want to do this forever." 

Rafael bites back an agreement by biting Sonny's neck instead. He'll admit to _himself_ he likes the sound of that. But he's not going to acknowledge Sonny said it while they're in the midst of fucking against a door. 

Sonny pants, and he wraps his free hand tight into Rafael's shirt, yanking it up a couple of inches. He presses in even closer, the head of his dick leaving streaks of pre-cum on Rafael's skin just above his waistband. Sonny gasps and rubs his dick back and forth as he keeps jerking himself, Rafael's hand keeping his own tight on his shaft. 

"Oh, fuck," Sonny whispers, so quiet Rafael barely hears it. But he feels the hot stripe of Sonny's come on his skin and throws his head back as he makes a high-pitched noise to beg for a kiss. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss until Sonny's jizz starts to make Rafael itch, and Sonny starts shifting like all he can feel is his limp, damp dick against his body. He steps away, pressing a final kiss to Rafael's bottom lip, and then looks at Rafael as he pushes his hair off his forehead. 

"Wow," Sonny says. 

Rafael can only feel smug and barely manages to find an expression to match. He's as fucked-out as Sonny, buzzing high off the fun of a hard quickie while also feeling content from head to toe. 

"Gonna--" Sonny says, waving vaguely towards the kitchen. 

Rafael nods and closes his eyes, relaxing all his muscles as he breathes in and out steadily. 

"Hey," Sonny says quietly a moment later, and when Rafael opens his eyes, Sonny's holding out a damp paper towel. It's warm to the touch, and Rafael takes it and wipes off quickly before tossing it in the garbage and leading Sonny down the hall to his bedroom. Sonny's garment bag is hanging on the front of his closet, his overnight bag tucked by the dresser. 

They strip down in silence, and Rafael looks at the overnight bag and wonders if it's too early in their relationship to offer Sonny a drawer and some proper closet space. 

"Rafael," Sonny says quietly, and Rafael breaks out of his thoughts to find Sonny stripped naked by the bed and looking a little embarrassed. 

"What is it?" Rafael asks, dropping his button covers on his bedside table and unbuttoning his shirt.

Sonny bites his bottom lip, then shakes his head like he's trying to get rid of a bad idea. He looks Rafael in the eyes, and Rafael sees concern and worry, but also hope. It makes him hold his tongue and wait for Sonny to speak. 

"I...um. I'm pretty sure you heard what I said when we were fucking," he says. "About the…"

"Overall timeline?" Rafael asks, unable to leave Sonny in silence as he tries to find a good phrase.

Sonny gives him a small smile. "Yeah. That's a good name for it. I know we only started dating a few months ago, but--well."

"Sonny," Rafael says. He leaves his tux pants open but on as he rounds the bed to reach Sonny. "I...I don't have a problem hearing it," he says slowly. He doesn't have any more words, he realizes, not with the happiness radiating off Sonny as he simply watches Rafael speak. "I--"

"I feel like the day I met you, a lot of shit made more sense," Sonny says quickly, like he's trying to get it all out in one breath. "It wasn't love at first sight. But I just got...I knew you were _someone_ , you know?"

Rafael nods. "Yeah," he says, thinking back to his first moments with Sonny. A young, inexperienced detective carrying a confident sense of himself and an intelligence that practically burned from his eyes. "It wasn't love at first sight," Rafael says. "But I felt it, too. That you were _someone_."

"Okay. Yeah. Okay. Good."

Rafael laughs at Sonny's inability to say anything beyond that and kisses him hard. He'll clean out a drawer tomorrow. Rearranging the closet will take a bit more work, but not much. Maybe next weekend, when they both plan to be off, he can tell Sonny he's welcome to stay the whole time and show him he's making space.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always to M for the beta work!


End file.
